Broly: PW (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Fanga:"Dabura and Psidevilman Saga" Movie: "Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan" Manga: "Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission" |Race=Saiyan Zombified Saiyan (Temporarily) |Gender=Male |Date of birth = Age 737 |Date of death = Age 767 (Time Reverse; Death Undone - Fanga Death) Age 774 (Movie death) December, Age 993 (As a Saiyan; Revived in Age 853) December, Age 993 (As a Zombie) July 1, Age 854 (later self revived in June 11th, Age 855) June 11, Age 855 (revived) Age 950 |Status=Alive |Address= |Allegiance= Time Breakers |Affiliations= Broly: BR (main timeline counterpart) Paragus (Father) Bio-Broly (clone) Geveta (Son) Towa (Former Ally) Mira (Mentor and Former Ally) Goku (Mentor/comrade/fusee) Goku (sworn nemesis) Dial (comrade) Cooler (comrade) Pend (comrade) Chronoa (superior) Goku Black (fusee/situational ally) }} Broly is the main antagonist in Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan, and Second Coming. Unlike the movies Broly died in Age 767 in a battle with Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan, but his death, and the entire events with the Dragon Team coming to the planet was reversed by Towa. Following the Time Crusade; Broly became an Anti-Villain and an ally of Goku from the main timeline. Personality This Broly is exactly the same Personality-wise as his movie version although he was able to overcome his fears and "insanity". He has come to the point where he can maintain a fully structure sentence and is willing to acknowledge Goku as necessary to his survival. After the Time Crusade; Broly became more accepting towards the main timeline Goku and became an Anti-Villain. Appearance Broly wears an identical outfit to outfit he wore he movies, but following his resurrection after the fall of the Dark Empire; Broly began wearing casual outfits while not in battle. However, he used a ring manufacture by Bulma to switch to his standard outfit. Biography Presumed Death and Survival Broly was left to died on New Planet Vegeta, after battling the Saiyan Hybrid; New Future Trunks. However the powerful Saiyan survived and teamed-up with Towa. Sometime after the events of the Episode of Bardock Saga; Future Trunks became aware of Towa's new ally, but was still unaware who exactly it was as he never met Broly in the time he remembers. Sometime before Age 889; Towa used Face to impregnate herself with an egg from Gine fertilized by Broly, and became the surrogate mother of Broly's son; Geveta. However Geveta's personality was more like Goku's, and Gine's then Broly's, and didn't have the desire to kill Goku. Broly disowned his only son. After siding with the Time Patrol; he manages to become less insane and works in sync with most of the fighters. He even fought and died against Paradox Cell-X. Chronoa suggests that without his contribution; they may had lost. Under the Dark Empire's Control Broly was captured in Age 781 by the Demons and had a mind control device on him that controlled his body more than his mind; giving him complete awareness of his situation. Dark Empire Following the Time Crusade; Broly was one of the few captured by the Dark Empire and was eventually killed during the conflict. Power Broly extraordinarily powerful due to being Universe 7's Legendary Super Saiyan, and as his power grew through his time with the Time Patrol; he was able to become even more powerful. Abilities |-|Techniques= *Flight *Ki Blast *Energy Shield *Eraser Cannon **Gigantic Cluster **Eraser Shot Valley **God Eraser Cannon **Omega Blaster *Lariat *Gigantic Slam *Gigantic Spike *Gigantic Hammer *Gigantic Buster *Darkness Power - Broly Dark's power increase each time he is damage and can increase passively every second he isn't fighting. **Darkness Wave - An acidic Super Explosive Energy Wave of Dark Energy, **Darkness Cannon - An energy sphere of Dark energy similar to Eraser Cannon. Darkness Cannon is acidic as it can melt the skin of stronger fighters. **Limit Breaking Darkness Omega Blaster - Used by Broly Dark in his Future Legendary Super Saiyan 4 *Blaster Meteor *Shoulder-Charge |-|Transformations= ;Super Saiyan Broly has the power to become a Super Saiyan, and it is unknown when he unlocked it. However he has a hard time controlling it, and originally require a restraining device to keep him in check. However, Broly's Super Saiyan form is slightly different as when he was restrained it was considered the A-Type Super Saiyan while during his returning it became SUper Saiyan C-type. ;Super Saiyan 2 During his time as a Time Breaker; Broly was trained by Mira to increase, and harness new powers. He was reminded of the erased timelines where he was killed by Goku, Goten, and Gohan, and was pushed so far to edge he unlocked Super Saiyan 2. Much like his first form; Broly has a hard time controlling it, but was later Goku his sworn-nemesis managed to train to control his powers better. ;Super Saiyan 3 Like his Super Saiyan 2 form; He was trained to increase, and harness his powers. He used this form against Goku, Namasu, Rola, and Leka. He proved himself to be a match for the Super Saiyan 2s, but he was trumped by the Super Saiyan's Grimoire Mode. ;Legendary Super Saiyan Main article: Legendary Super Saiyan Section Broly's strength and speed extraordinarily excel that of any Super Saiyan shown previously. However Broly was outclassed by Super Saiyan 3 New Future Trunks whom easily defeat him in battle, and implied that Broly required training in order to become stronger. ;Legendary Super Saiyan 2 Broly first uses this against Cell-X to no avail; it's unknown when he first obtained it, but is considerably stronger than normal while using it. In this form; his hair becomes completely spiky, and gains electricity streaks. ;Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly was able to ascend to Legendary Super Saiyan 3 after he was enraged by Naraku being able to stop Super Saiyan-Legendary Super Saiyan Karoly, and snapped. His transformation caused seismic events in the surround planets, and event caused it to rain slightly. ;Golden Great Ape Broly's Golden Great Ape was forced into his Great Ape form by Shroom and transforms into a regular Golden Great Ape compared to his video game versions while keeping his golden bands and golden boots. He retains the body control device placed on him by the Dark Empire, and has a severe lack of control of his body while in this form. ;Super Saiyan 4 Broly is first to initiate this form by Shroom after his Golden Great Ape form was easily defeated. He gains Crimson Red eyes, blood red fur, and black hair in this form. ;:Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Blinded by completely rage and pride as result of him wanting to ride of the Body Control Device; he enters an explosion transformation that result in him enter Legendary Super Saiyan 4 - making his eyes blank. ;:Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Full Power During his battle with Future Kami; Shroom was able to give a slight energy increase on top of the energy increase he got from his mask. The scar on his chest becomes more visible as veins bulge on his torso, and his pants slightly tear. ;:Future Legendary Super Saiyan 4 He was able to evolves his form even further to the "Future" form - giving him complete mastery of Legendary Super Saiyan 4. His muscle mass remains the same at first until he releases most of the energy stored in his body into his Limit Breaking Omega Blaster, red eye lids, a longer tail, and blank eyes. With his current form; he is capable of matching Future Kami in battle, and is able to deflect most of his attacks. This form is hinted by Cus to have broken his Self-limit and is considered the equivalent to Beyond Super Saiyan Blue. ;Broly God Broly's most recent, and most powerful form; he is able to easily take before Vegeta and Goku in Super Saiyan Blue form, and was able to increase Dark Buu's power to point where he was able to outmatch the Percel and Cooler whom have had intense training. ;:Legendary Super Saiyan God (Controlled) Legendary Super Saiyan God (Controlled) is a mastered state of Legendary Super Saiyan God, and allows Broly full control of the form. He manages to obtain this form after his son talked some sense into him. While in this form; his hair becomes Malachite Green colour with malachite green eyes, and light grey sclera. ;Dark Empire Body Control Broly wore a crown-like object on his head resembling the Time Breaker symbol. Unlike the mind control devices; this device controls the victims body and motor-skills - forcing them to do battle with any wit his former comrades. ;:Broly Dark After Gravy arrived on Earth after Cloned Vegenks' destruction; he used his Dark Evolution on his mask and results in his body morphing. His mask morphs until it cover all, but his left eye revealing a blank red eye, darkens his skin, and turns his fur brown. The mask is capable of emitting a small amount of energy that make anyone near it to hallucinate the distance between their targets. While this form; Broly is capable of surviving the vacuum of space, and was able to fight Future Piccolo in the Exosphere. |-|Fusions= ;Karoly Karoly is the powerful EX-Fusion of Goku, and Broly. Karoly's power rivals Vegito in both Super Saiyan-Legendary Super Saiyan form, and Super Saiyan Blue-Legendary Super Saiyan 3 form. ;Karoly Black In Dragon Ball Fusions; Karoly Black is the EX-Fusion of Goku Black, and Broly. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Reintroduced Characters Category:Minor Villains